Funny Bleach Episode 24
by RukiaLady94
Summary: All i can say is Poor innocent Ichigo. Something tells me Gin will not go easy on him.


Funny Bleach Episode 24: Gin`s Betrayal

*The next day at the Soul Society*

*Ichigo wakes up* I feel like i`m gonna get very lucky tonight.  
*Gin is sitting on the chair in Ichigo`s room* Oh, really? Me too.  
*Ichigo* Uh....what are you doing in my room?  
*Gin* Relax, i just came to give you this letter. Don`t open it untill i leave this room. See ya. *Walks out*  
*Ichigo reads the letter* Tonight someone is gonna make you feel very lucky and special. Meet that person in this room. *Ichigo* This is sooo awsome. I bet it`s Orihime, or Rangiku. Oh wait! Yoruichi.....yeah she`s one sexy hot mama. Whoot.

*At Hueco Mundo*

*In Aizen`s Office*  
*Azen is sitting on his desk* You gave him the letter?  
*Gin* Yes sir.  
*Aizen* Good. Now get ready for tonight, okay?  
*Gin* Will do, sir. *Walks out*  
*Aizen* Hmm...everything`s going according to plan. Soon all the Soul Reapers will be weak, crushed and heartbroken. Then we shall strike and win! Hahahahahahaa....

*At Soul Society*

*Yoruichi is laying on the couch* Well don`t you look excited today, Ichigo. What`s up? *Smiles* *Ichigo* I think you already know. *Smiles and winks at her*  
*Yoruichi is looking very confused* Ookay? I better go get ready.  
*Ichigo* Hey, take all the time you need, babe.  
*Yoruichi*...Right.*Thinks to herself* What a weirdo. I better get out of here. *Yoruichi* See ya.  
*Ichigo* See ya. *Checks her out* Nice. I`ll defenitely look forward to tapping that.  
*Yoruichi* Um...where you just checking me out?  
*Ichigo* Maybe, i mean who can resist checking out someone as fine as you.  
*Yoruichi* Eww. *Turns into her catform and walks out* *Ichigo* Yeah, shake that thing. I`m soo gonna score. *Lays back on the couch*  
*Later at night*  
*Ichigo is all dressed up for his ''special night*  
*Someone knocks on his door*  
*Ichigo* Hello sweetheart. *Opens the door and sees Gin* Gin?! Wha-what are you doing here?  
*Gin* Were you expecting someone else other than me?  
*Ichigo* You? Wait...you`re the person i`m supossed to....*Sees his bag* what`s in that bag? *Ichigo asked him curiously*  
*Gin* Oh just some things i brought for us to use on this ''special night''. *Smiles*  
*Ichigo* Gin, wait a minute here.  
*Gin* Wine?  
*Ichigo* What?  
*Gin* You want some red wine before we get started? *Ichigo* No? No!! I do not want some red wine. This ''special night'' is over!  
*Gin* No, Ichigo. It`s over untill i say it is. *Pushes him on the bed and pins his arms on the bed* And as far as i`m concerned, this ''special night'' has just begun. *Smiles evily while licking his lips*  
*Ichigo* Gin, what are you doing? Get off of me this instant.  
*Gin* I`m sorry but i can`t.  
*Ichigo* And why not?  
*Gin* Because i can`t. *Rips all of Ichigo`s clothes off with a knife*  
*Ichigo* Aaaah! What in the....stop this!  
*Gin* Oh stop wyning and take it like a man, will ya?  
*Ichigo* This is not right. I don`t want to lose my virginity to a guy.....not again.  
*Gin* Too late. Now bend over.  
*Ichigo* What? What are you gonna do to me with that chocolate ice-cream!  
*Gin* Relax. You`ll love it. Now bend over.  
*Ichigo* No.  
*Gin* If you don`t it`ll cause you more pain. Bend over, boy.  
*Ichigo bends over* There, now stop this nonesence.  
*Gin* I`m sorry but i cannot do that. *Puts Ichigo`s arms in handcuffs*  
*Ichigo* What`s that for!  
*Gin* Stop asking questions or i`ll be forced to put the blindfolds on you. Now stay still. This may feel a bit cold and slimy.  
*Ichigo* Ya think!  
*Gin starts pushing his hands with the chocolate ice cream on it in Ichigo`s entrance so the passage through there would be more easier and slimier*  
*Ichigo* AAAAAAH! SOOOOO COLD!  
*Gin* Oh stop acting like a baby, will ya? It ain`t hurtin` you right? So quiet. Now for the win.  
*Ichigo is lieying still on the bed untill he suddenyl feels something penetrating in his cold and slimy entrance* OMFG!!!!! Is that your dick in my hole?!! Get it out! Ouw! That hurts and burns!  
*Gin goes in deeper untill he can`t go any further* The doctor is in the house.  
*Ichigo is feeling more burning and pain as Gin starts pulling and pushing back in and out*  
*Gin* I don`t know about you but i`m enjoying this.  
*Ichigo* SHUT UP!! OUWIE! Oh...ah that Ow! Burns!!! *Gin* Oh don`t worry, that`s just a temporary feeling. It`ll go away.  
*Ichigo* What if it doesn`t?! OW!  
*GIn* You`ll just have to deal with it and take it like a man. *Pulls out*  
*Ichigo screams as Gin`s finally pulled out of him* AAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Stop it Gin.  
*Gin* We are not done yet. Now comes the fun part. *Gigles* Unlocks the handcuffs, bends Ichigo back over and puts the handcuffs back on him again and puts the blind fold on him*  
*Ichigo* Somebody help me! Why am i blindfolded?  
*Gin* Because what i`m about to do to you next is more fun. *Pours the rest of the chocolate ice cream on Ichigo`s dick and starts rubbing it untill it caused Ichigo`s first ''real'' erection*  
*Ichigo* AAAAH! Stop rubbing it!  
*Gin* Oh but it`s so fun. *Starts to lick the chocolate off* Mm. Yummy. Chocolate +dick= Yummy yummy. *With the leftover chocolate at Gin`s tounge he starts frenching Ichigo so he can feel the taste of himself and also from the chocolate ice cream. Then he starts to french his whole body with it*  
*Ichigo* I think i`m gonna puke.  
*Gin* It happens. But usually right afterwards. Oh well.  
*Ichigo feels Gin`s tounge with the chocolate on it licking off the chocolate taste of his tounge*  
*Ichigo* Stop it!  
*Gin starts to rub some of the chocolate ice cream on his own dick and makes Ichigo suck it off*  
*Ichigo* Gin, enough.  
*Gin* I`m almost done. *Grabs the red wine and pours it on both of them and lets Ichigo go* Now wasn`t that fun? Go wash yourself, hun. I enjoyed our time together. *Gigles while walking out of Ichigo`s room*  
*Ichigo is sitting on his bed completely parylized*  
*The next moring*  
*Yoruichi is laying on the couch*  
*Rukia and Rangiku are reading Yaoi magazines as always and Renji is sipping tea*  
*Renji* Good tea.  
*Ichigo walks in like a zombie. He looks all messed up. His eyes are red and blue and his clothes don`t even match his shoes. Lmao*  
*Yoruichi Lmao. Ichigo, what happend to you? You look like you`ve just been raped. Lmao.  
*Rukia and Rangiku can`t stop laughing*  
*Ichigo* For your information, i WAS raped last night!  
*Yoriichi* Really? By who?  
*Ichigo* Gin.  
*Renji spits out tea* What!  
*Rangiku* How was it? *Smiles innocently*  
*Rukia smacks her upside the head*  
*Rangiku* Heey what was that for? *Rubs head*  
*Rukia* How did this happen, Ichigo?  
*Ichigo* I don`t know! Ask him, not me. There i was, ready for a woman to walk in my room when i see Gin at my door and completely rapes the shit outta me for no reason.  
*Rukia and Rangiku throw away the magazines before Ichigo sees it*  
*Renji* Well to be honest, you kinda had it coming. I mean i knew sooner or later that he would to that to you.  
*Ichigo grabs his tea and pours it on Renji`s pants*  
*Renji jumps up screaming* AAAAAH! MY DICK IS BURNING!  
*Rukia* Lmao.  
*Rangiku* And you kinda had that one coming too. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* Can you describe how you feel, Ichigo?  
*Rangiku* The man just got raped. What more is there to it?  
*Ichigo* I feel tortured, completely abused, violated, raped and....dirty..nasty and filthy and i need a mouth wash fast. Yuck.  
*Meanwhile Gin is listening outside* Hehe. Vanishes*

*At Hueco Mundo*

*Aizen* So Gin. Tell me, how did it go?  
*Gin* It was great. Consider it a job well done, sir.  
*Aizen* Very good. I knew i could count on you. You`ve never let me down. Wich is why you will be promoted. As of today you shall be second in command.  
*Gin* Me? Second in command? I am honored.  
*Aizen* You deserve it.  
*Tousen* Wow. I don`t know what to say.  
*Aizen* Good. Cuz i didn`t ask you to.  
*Neliel* So now that we got our second victim, who`s gonna be the third?  
*Aizen* Our third victim shall be Rangiku. There is only one thing that gives this girl her strenght and courage. And that`s....Yaoi. So that is why i will leave Grimmjow in charge of this. As every Espada here you will get only one day to get it done. If not, we`ll just get to that later. Grimmjow, can i trust you with this important task?  
*Grimmjow* You bet.  
*Aizen* Good. Now go get ready for tomorrow. Another victim awaits.  
To Be Continued...

Here are some songs that kinda fit with this episode. Lol.  
Satisfaction: .com/watch?v=YiVg9L5-Guw 


End file.
